A Thought From an OC
by remembertheginger
Summary: I'm bad at summaries, but just a thought I had after reading the Lost Hero.


_I need to tell Chiron…_ I thought as I made my way past the campers. I spotted Annabeth, and asked, rather cheerfully for what I had just dreamt, "Hey, Annabeth, you know where Chiron is?"

"I'm not sure, but I think he's teaching archery right now. Hey, are you all right? You look kind of pale…" She said worriedly.

"I'm fine. Oh gods, it's happening again," I said as the familiar feel of a faint closed in.

"Thanks for warning me…" was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

When I came to, I felt my head on something hard. Probably a rock.

"Enna, are you all right?" Annabeth asked as soon as she saw I was awake.

"Yeah… um, where are we?" I asked. I didn't recognize my surroundings.

"We're by the volleyball pit. Are you sure you're all right?" She repeated, tentative.

"Yeah, just... just a little dazed," I muttered, sitting up and rubbing the bump on my head.

"Why don't you tell me what you were going to tell Chiron? Before you tell him, I mean," Annabeth probed.

"Uh… sure. So, I had a dream. No duh there. But anyway, you know that new Hephaestus kid, Leo? And Jason, that son of Zeus who speaks Latin and stuff?" I queried. I noticed she stiffened at the mention of Jason, but I ignored that. For now.  
>"Yes. Continue," Annabeth's stormy eyes pressed me as she spoke.<p>

"Well, I was also thinking about the prophecy before I went to sleep. But, back to my dream. I saw Leo, but it was when he was seven, or something like that. Anyway, his mother got locked in a… a shop, I guess you could call it. Leo was afraid. And behind him, there stood… there stood... well, Gaea. Thankfully, she was asleep, but she scared him. Frankly, she scared me, too, but... anyway, I don't know what she did, but she provoked him, and he started a fire and burned the building down. And I mean started a fire with his bare hands. Nothing else. And that's it!"

"The prophecy… what were you thinking?" She asked, clearly curious.

"Oh, the prophecy! Well, I was thinking: no Hephaestus kid has been fire-resistant since the late sixteen-hundreds. But anyway, the second line: '_To storm or fire, the world must fall._' If Leo is so fireproof, and fire-prone, maybe he's part of the prophecy. And Jason… son of Zeus, god of storms, right? So maybe it's to either Jason or Leo the world will fall."

"That, Enna, is a disturbing thought. Let's go tell Chiron." She stood and brushed her hands off on her pants, helping me up as I was still a bit dazed. We walked in basic silence to the archery range where we found Chiron giving a lesson to some younger campers.

"Chiron!" I called over to him. He waved, dislodged an arrow from a tree, and trotted over.

"What is it?" he questioned cheerily.

We repeated the dream and conclusion to Chiron. His face, beginning with a smile, slowly changed to that of disbelief and, eventually, a deep frown.

"If this is indeed as you think it is, although let us pray you are wrong, then we might have to keep Jason and Leo apart from each other."

"Chiron, you don't have to take this so seriously! It was just a thought, and-"

"And your thoughts have usually been correct, if you remember. You thought that the First Great Prophecy wasn't completely about Percy. You were right. You thought you knew where Clarisse was when she was on her quest. Again, you were right. You thought-"

"Enough, all right, I get it! I'm usually right about what I think. But I don't think we need to go as far as separating them. The prophecy says 'to storm _or_ fire, the world must fall.' Not to storm and fire. Or. Not and, or. Get it? Got it? Good." I realized how rude and disrespectful I must have sounded. Like a stupid, insensitive jerk. I then turned around and ran away from the archery field, leaving behind a stunned Chiron and worried Annabeth.

"Hey! Wait up!" Annabeth shouted, already out of breath. Right then, I didn't care. I was too angry at myself.

I kept running. I ran into the woods, without once looking where I was going or back behind me. Annabeth followed me, although after awhile I thought that I was alone. For the moment. Finally looking up and around me, I realized that I had I gone farther than I ever had before, deep, deep into the woods. I sat on a tree stump, looked around once more, and realized I was lost. Stupid, stupid me. I sighed pitifully, putting my face in my hands. Then I heard a voice.

"Enna? Are you okay?" It was a quiet, wispy voice. Almost like a… dryad. Light bulb!

I jerked my head up and realized the dryad was Juniper, Grover's girlfriend. That was how she knew my name! I smiled weakly before frowning and answering.

"I'm fine, Juniper. Actually, I… I…" I broke into sobs.

"There, there." She said, patting me on the back uncertainly and awkwardly. "Everything is all right. Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Sniff… I was… I was telling Chiron about my dream, and he said we'd have to separate them, and I didn't think it was necessary, so I yelled at him. I was caught up in the heat of the moment, but that's no excuse, I know." I plunked my head onto my hand miserably then paused as Juniper gave me a bewildered look.

"Who-"

"Oh, them! They're two of the three new kids. One's name is Leo, the other is Jason. Leo is a Hephaestus kid, fireproof, and Jason is this son of Zeus who sees stuff and speaks in Latin." I said, happy(er) that she was filled in a bit.

"Oh, well… I was going to say being caught up in the heat of the moment is a very good excuse. Sometimes when I'm caught up in the heat of the moment, I yell at Grover, then I go, sit, and have a good cry, and I feel much better! But I always apologize afterwards. Why don't you go apologize to Chiron? It probably wasn't such a big deal." With that, she left, seeming to disappear altogether into the dark forest.

I was still mad at myself, so I went deeper into the forest. Probably not that great of an idea. I was still unaware of Annabeth, but I had lost her so she wasn't a problem. But I was alone in the woods, something that was never to be done. Ah, well, I thought as I headed back to camp. Sometimes, life is just miserable.


End file.
